Amame en : Japon
by iris-zky
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos jovenes que al cruzarse sus caminos y sus vidas llegaran a enamorarce si es que los demas involucrados lo permiten... BulmaXVegeta Advertencia: Lemon
1. Prologo

Prologo

Mi nombre es bulma Briefs, Tengo 18 años y vivo en Paris, en un pequeño departamento que mis padres me compraron en mi cumpleaños 16 aunque lo irónico aquí es que ellos también viven en Paris, debo admitir que me han dado muchas libertades. También tengo una hermana mayor llamada Tights, ella es rubia, de ojos azules, alta y tiene un cuerpo envidiable es la favorita de mis padres y de quien no con esas características, ella es una famosa modelo muy muy famosa… a veces quisiera no pertenecer a esta familia toda mi vida me han comparado con ella, bueno mas bien siempre me recuerdan que no soy ella.

Soy heredera de una poderosa e influyente compañía, mi padre es un afamado inventor y no es por presumir pero yo también tengo mis logros en esa área…. Soy una maldita genio, ya había terminado la universidad a los 11 años, tengo diversas maestrías y un doctorado, ni con todos esos estudios mi Padre me deja meterme en los laboratorios de la Capsule Corp.

Sigue de insistente en que termine otra carrera mas, como lo odio, no le es suficiente que tenga su mismo IQ o tal vez hasta mas, por esa razón me iré un semestre a Japón de intercambio dice que me ayudara a madurar y saber que el mundo no es tan fácil como yo lo creo.

Bueno creo que esto será "divertido" le Tego que sacar provecho… supongo ….

Bueno espero su opinión y rewiews.. pero sobre todo su opinión, subire lo mas pronto posible el siguiente…y lo siento por que sea tan cortito.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola buen día… les quiero agradecer por tomarse el tiempo de leer este nuevo fic y darme un oportunidad

me diste una gran idea sobre eso lo tomare muy en cuenta y tendré que ver como los meto pensaba dejar ese personaje de lado pero ya me entro el gusanito de profundizarla en la historia.

Guest gracias por leer espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo

Junivier me encanta tenerte por aquí y con respecto a tigths si existe si es como la describí y si es la hermana mayor de bulma sale en una serie de Akira toriyama llamada jako el patrullero galáctico dejo la foto debajo de los rewiews

MoiraDBZ se pondrá interesante lo prometo gracias por leer

Sonia Safiro Gracias por tu opinión

**Les dejo los links de la familia briefs en el manga jako el patrullero galactico la rubia alta es Tighs (medias) y se ve a la mama y el papa de bulma **

. 

. /_ 

El viaje

Era una fría mañana de Enero, específicamente viernes 3 de enero, un dia lluvioso como cualquier otro en Paris… sonaba el despertador en la alcoba de cierta chica, pero ella hacia caso omiso a ese infernal ruido, se acurrucaba en su sabanas de seda, hundiéndose más y mas en la suave cama.

-BUULLLMAAA!

La peliazul se exalto ante tal ruido y se levanto en seco de su cama

-¿Qué quieres? – malhumorada percatándose de que su compañera de departamento había entrado repentina y abruptamente en su habitación.

-Tu alarma no deja de sonar – apagando el molesto ruido – es un lindo día y se supone que hoy te iras

- es un lindo día – bostezaba – perfecto para dormir – volviéndose a acurrucar entre las sabanas

-como quieras, saldré con Maron, espero volver para cuando te vallas

- haz lo que quieras – ciertamente escuchar "Maron" la molesto – salte de mi cuarto – volviéndose a arropar.

La pelinegra azotó la puerta enojada tras su salida

- esa Chichi debería de casarse…

Chichi y Bulma vivían en un apartamento cercano a la torre Eiffel. El comienzo del año de las chicas estaba por comenzar, la peliazul con anterioridad había solicitado un cambio a Orange Star University , le interesaba conocer esa ciudad aprovecharía al máximo este ultimo año y así poder cumplir con las exigencias de su padre, Japón era su destino. Apresurada y cayendo en cuenta de la hora empezó a empacar sus cosas, una sola maleta llevaría así que tendría que ser muy selectiva.

Las horas pasaron volando y no veía la hora de terminar, cuando al fin lo hizo, se dirigió directo ala ducha… el agua estaba helada…

- Chichi por que demonios apagaste el calentador de agua – Grito – mierda "_no recordaba que se fue con la estupida de Maron"_- Lavo su cabello y cuerpo, cuando salio, se vistió cómoda para el viaje y el clima frío de Japón. Botas cafés, jeans azules, blusa de manga larga rosa y un chaleco de piel café con peluche en la capucha.

-¿Chichi? ¿Estas aquí? – Buscaba a la morena por todo el departamento – Creo que no llegara – enchueco la boca – No podré despedirme de ella – Con maleta en mano bajo del apartamento situado en un segundo piso, tomo un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto *suspiraba*

Cuando llego al aeropuerto, se encontraba sentada encima de su maleta, mandándole mensajes a su actual novio Yamsha

*Estoy esperando el vuelo

Voy a acompañarte*

*No para nada, si te veo aquí no podré irme

Te adoro, espero vuelvas pronto, te extrañare*

*Eres un cliché de Paris sabias

"Vuelo 1008 con destino a Japón favor de abordar por la puerta 7, Gracias"

*Me están llamando, Me comunico contigo después

Buen viaje Bulma*

La chica apago su teléfono, saco su boleto y pase de aborda, entrego ala azafata y esta le sonrío amablemente y la peliazul contesto de la misma forma.

Camino tranquila hasta su asiento y se dispuso a leer, una novela romántica.

Al despegar y con la nave sus pensamientos se imaginaba a si misma y su empalagoso novio en bochornosas situaciones, con cada pagina que Leia soltaba un suspiro, había pasado varias horas y el sueño la había vencido…

"señores pasajeros les habla su capitán, hemos llegado a la isla de Japón, por favor acomodar sus asientos de forma vertical y abrochar sus cinturones, Gracias"

La voz del capitán la despertó abruptamente, guardo el libro en su bolsa de mano sintió la aeronave decender, la aeromoza dio indicaciones para empezar a baja r del avión. Sus padres la habían mandado en primera clase, aunque protesto al final no se quejo, disfruto el servicio y la comodidad de los asiento, aunque era hora de poner los pies en la tierra literalmente, debía demostrar que ya estaba lista para tomar las riendas de la capsule corp, su padre era terco como ella e insistía que tuviera aventuras, que viviera sus 18 años ya que estos jamás se repetirían, aun no era tiempo de meterse en las fauces del monstruo que era la corporación.

Bulma iba decidida a demostrar lo contrario y obviamente a contradecir a su anciano padre, sacaría adelante todo lo que se había propuesto antes de salir de Paris y regresaría alardeando, estaría solo seis meses en Japón tendría que esforzarse al máximo…

Caminaba a paso firme hasta el área donde esperaría su maleta mas grande, era gris y tenia llantitas con agarradera, siendo una persona pequeña una maleta de ese tipo era perfecta, cuando la tuvo en sus manos la arrastro hasta la sala de espera y se sentó sobre ella. Sacando su celular y percatándose de que su celular no servia en ese país…

Según el programa de intercambio con el cual había logrado el cambio de escuela a Japón, una familia la acogería aunque tenia una hermana viviendo en ese país, la odiaba con todo su ser, eran como el agua y el aceite, aunque se llevaban solo cinco años Tights su rubia y perfecta hermana siempre había sido la favorita y las comparaciones no faltaban "Bulma deberías ser mas femenina como Tights mira que bien se viste" "Bulma mira lo popular que es Tights" "Ya viste que guapo es su novio, que esperas para tener novio tu también". Lo único que la rubia no podía robarle era su inteligencia ya que Tights no le llegaba a los talones a Bulma, Ella se había mudado a Japón con su agente Jako.

- ni en un millón de años me quedaría con ella – Hacia un puchero al recordar el paradero de su hermana mayor

En Asia se respiraba un aire diferente, el aeropuerto estaba situado en una isla artificial a las afueras de Japón, necesitaban un barco y no veía a la persona que vendría por ella, espero alrededor de una hora sentada sobre su maleta, picando desesperadamente los botones de su móvil.

-Maldito, no tienes señal – maldecía el aparato

- oye chica – ella giro en dirección de la voz que la llamaba – Eres Bulma ¿cierto?

- si, soy yo Briefs, Bulma Briefs – sonreía

- mucho gusto – extendía su mano – Krilin, vivirás conmigo y con mi abuelo en Nagato

- Espera mucho tiempo a que llegaras – estrechaba la mano del calvo enérgicamente- estoy muy emocionada por estar aquí – sonreía la chica

- Te doy la bienvenida a la tierra del sol naciente – EL calvo tomo la maleta de Bulma – Vámonos tenemos que tomar el ferry, es por aquí – Ambos caminaron hasta el embarcadero y ahí esperaron su ferry, el ultimo de la noche, a lo lejos sonaba la bocina, ella suspiro aun no lo podía creer, estaba ahí en Japón, ambos subieron al barco tranquilamente.

-y dime Bulma – sentadote en una de las bancas en la proa del barco –¿Que vienes a estudiar?

- terminare mi ultimo semestre de la ingeniería

- crees que seis meses serán suficientes

- mi padre insistió –Fastidiada

- te va a gustar Japón, es un isla muy entretenida, tal vez hasta quieras quedarte mas tiempo

- Fue lo que todos me dijeron antes de venir – rodando los ojos

A Bulma no le gustaba presumir de su privilegiada posición social y quería vivir bajo perfil, pero al mismo tiempo hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre, aun era inmadura y eso fue lo que motivo a su padre a insistir tanto en este viaje.

Krilin haciendo de guía bajo primero del arco hacia una parada de autobús cercana ya que el no contaba con un auto.

-Bulma, yo no cuento con los lujos de autos y esas cosas – Avergonzado

-Yo tampoco Krilin, me acostumbrare a las rutas de aquí – mentía, en Paris ella tenia un bonito auto convertible azul de modelo reciente, lo adoraba.

Esperaron unos minutos y el autobús con la ruta 86 se asomo.

-Ese es el nuestro – ambos subieron, sentándose ella en la ventana y el en el pasillo.

El transporte avanzaba a paso veloz, el celular de Krilin comenzó a sonar a lo cual este contesto, ella se distraía con el paisaje lleno de luces y anuncios, cuando otro autobús bloqueo la vista y se percato que un hombre mas bien un muchacho bastante guapo la observaba, sus miradas se cruzaron, se miraron fijamente una, dos tres veces ella se sonrojo y bajo la vista, el muchacho moreno, tenia una mirada intensa, sentía que se la comía con tan solo verla, sus ojos oscuros como los de un tiburón, penetrantes e intensos, tenia un peculiar peinado en punta que parecía desafiar la gravedad, Ella lo miro de nuevo, el sonrío de lado derrochando galanura.

EL autobús en el que el muchacho viajaba avanzo y ella lo siguió con la mirada, tomaron diferentes rumbos.

-Fue… muy… intenso – balbuceaba la peliazul agitada

-Decías algo Bulma- Respondía el calvo despistado

-Nada, nada – sumamente sonrojada, reía nerviosa

Bajaron del autobús y caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar al pequeño hogar de Krilin, una casa típica japonesa, con puertas corredizas y futones, Bulma tendría toda la experiencia de vivir en Japón.

Soltó un largo suspiro _"sin tecnología no lo puedo creer solo tienen un televisor" _la peliazul se horrorizaba estaba tan acostumbrada a su amada tecnología que no sabría como tomar esa noticia y como viviría esos seis meses

-Ven sígueme – deslizaba puerta tras puerta – Esta será tu habitación, te dejare para que desempaques – Deslizaba la puerta tras su salida

- Gracias Krilin- Sonreía forzadamente

Al momento que el calvo salio de la habitación se desplomo en el piso, estaba en una zona alejada del centro de Tokio… el transporte era rápido pero sus hábitos eran mas fuertes, tendría que levantarse temprano y hacer sus propias cosas, ya no estaba Chichi que preparaba todo solo para que Bulma se levantara y comiera.

- no se que voy a hacer- agarraba sus cabellos azules – Esto debe ser obra de mi padre seguro que metió sus manos en esto – Decía furiosa Bulma – Pero no me dejare vencer, le demostrare que yo puedo, que soy capaz…

Se levanto del suelo decidida su maleta y empezó a acomodar su ropa y objetos personales en el pequeño armario y cómoda. Al terminar salio hasta la sala de estar de la casa donde Krilin la estaba esperando con unas tasas de te

-veras que todo estará bien – ofreciéndole la tasa

- enserio lo crees – sentándose por un lado de el aceptando el te.

Continuara..


End file.
